


Gays Only Event

by Worldsgreatestnerd



Series: umbrella academy but it’s gayer [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Diego is trying to be better with emotions, Fluff, Klaus is Klaus, M/M, Meeting the Boyfriend, The Apocalypse is reversed and didn’t happen because eat my shorts, Vanya is a lesbian I don’t make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worldsgreatestnerd/pseuds/Worldsgreatestnerd
Summary: “Hey,” Vanya said, tugging on Klaus’s sleeve. “Is Diego with somebody?”She pointed to the man next to Diego. Diego didn’t have friends, let alone someone he’d bring around.Oh.OH.“Oh! Am I-Klaus, is that, does Diego have a boyfriend?” She asked looking up at him.Klaus exhaled smoke through his nose as he smiled down at her.“Thank fucking God your gaydar kicked in! I have been keeping this secret for like a month! Oh my God you have no idea how hard it is not to talk to you about it. We got another one! Hurray! We can have our own float at pride at this point.” He said, hands flailing as he talked.





	Gays Only Event

**Author's Note:**

> Three fics in a week?? Can you say crackheadery?

Vanya was nervous. Vanya was nervous a lot of the time about a lot of things but Diego asking for her and Klaus to meet with him for dinner felt odd, just her and Klaus. 

Vanya and Diego’s relationship was tumultuous to say the least. Before the whole...everything, they weren’t on speaking terms, afterwards, Diego was one of the first to be there for her. Allison was too. 

The only person she still had issues with was Luther but literally everyone else did too so there was comradery with all of her siblings in that. 

“Don’t worry about it, really, I promise.” Klaus said, noticing that Vanya was fidgeting. 

Klaus was good about that. 

Klaus and her were closer now too, there was solidarity in being the cast out children. 

But there weren’t cast outs anymore, no more separation, just equals and understanding that everyone had trauma and everyone dealt with it differently. 

“Is it gonna be alright by your standards or mine?” Vanya asked, still looking outside the window of the cab. 

It was nighttime, the storms of the day had stopped earlier and left the nice smell of rain on pavement and puddles for the city lights to reflect off of. 

“Alright by your standards, V. This is really important to Diego, we’re just going to have dinner and talk.” Klaus said, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

Vanya did not like talking, Vanya did like dinner. But this had to be something really important for Klaus to be this serious. 

Soon enough they were at the address Diego texted to Vanya. Also Diego had a phone now, like an actual phone, without buttons or anything, so that was weird. 

She paid the driver as Klaus stood outside and lit his cigarette. 

Cigarettes were fine compared to the other shit Klaus had cut out, so she’d let it slide. 

The place was a little diner, decked out in neon lights. She looked through the windows and saw Diego, well, the back of him, but she could spot her brother anywhere. He was sitting in a booth in the corner. There was another figure there too, a man, sitting beside him, close to him. 

“Hey,” Vanya said, tugging on Klaus’s sleeve. “Is Diego with somebody?” 

She pointed to the man next to Diego. Diego didn’t have friends, let alone someone he’d bring around. 

Oh. 

OH. 

“Oh! Am I-Klaus, is that, does Diego have a boyfriend?” She asked looking up at him. 

Klaus exhaled smoke through his nose as he smiled down at her. 

“Thank fucking God your gaydar kicked in! I have been keeping this secret for like a month! Oh my God you have no idea how hard it is not to talk to you about it. We got another one! Hurray! We can have our own float at pride at this point.” He said, hands flailing as he talked.

Vanya nodded, trying not to laugh at Klaus. 

“Don’t worry about him not telling you like, the only reason I know is ‘cause I walked in on them.” Klaus said before taking another drag. 

Vanya laughed at that. 

“So he’s trusting me with this?” She asked, looking back at Diego and his mystery man. 

“Yeah, yeah he is.” Klaus said, flicking his ashes somewhere in the parking lot. “I’ve only met Diego’s boyfriend like two times since, he wanted to have a proper first meeting ‘n all.” 

Vanya nodded, still watching them. 

It was like watching Diego with mom, how his shoulders weren’t drawn high and tight, how he tilted his head to listen. 

“Diego’s in street clothes…” she muttered to herself. “He looks...normal.” 

What she meant was happy. He looked happy. She watched as he put his hand on the back of the mystery man’s neck, rubbing with tenderness. 

“You kept his secret?” She asked, breaking her gaze. 

That was unexpected of Klaus. He talked about literally anything and everything. 

“Don’t look so surprised. I’m great at secrets.” He said, puffing his chest up like a proud bird. 

“No you’re not.” She said. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Come on, lil lesbian, let’s get this show on the road.” He said dropping his cigarette and crushing it under his boot. 

She ducked her head and followed Klaus into the dinner. Diego popped out of the booth, the man did too. 

“Hey!” Klaus said, immediately hugging Diego. 

Diego gave him a pat on the back but otherwise stood still, his eyes locking with Vanya’s in a small plea. Vanya smiled back at him, shrugging her shoulders. 

“Hey, Klaus.” He said, as Klaus stepped back, holding onto his shoulders. 

Klaus quickly stepped past Diego and greeted the other man. 

Vanya watched but quickly flicked her gaze back to Diego. 

“Hey.” She said. 

“Hey.” Diego said back. “I’m glad you could make it.”

“I’m glad I could come.” She said. 

Diego smiled, polite and small, but he smiled. 

The man from behind Diego stepped closer to Vanya, his hand outstretched. 

“I’m Billy, Diego’s boyfriend.” The man, Billy, said. 

His smile was nice, and he was tall, very very tall. 

“I’m Vanya.” She said, taking his hand, shaking it. 

“I like your piercing.” She said gesturing to her own nose. 

“Thanks. I got it when I was seventeen because my mom told me if I came home with a nose ring she’d hitch me to a post. She didn’t say anything about a bridge piercing though.” Billy said with a small laugh. 

Vanya laughed a little bit too. 

“It’s really nice to meet you.” He said “I never put two and two together until Diego showed me a family photo. I’ve been taking my mom to your orchestra’s concerts for her birthday for years.” 

Vanya smiled back at him. It was nice to be recognized, appreciated by someone who really had no reason to. And if Diego was dating the man, he was in no way dangerous or creepy. 

“Really? Which ones?” She asked, settling into a sense of ease the man seemed to just exude. 

Klaus and Diego had made their way back to the booth, Billy waved her on and walked with her. 

“The spring concerts, they’re always around my mom’s birthday. I think the first one I took her to was Swan Lake.” He said, gesturing for her to take her seat next to Klaus. 

Billy fished out his phone from his pocket, scrolling through it for a moment before holding it out. 

“Yeah! Swan Lake, you can see it on the marquee behind my mom.” Billy said, offering the photo to Vanya and Klaus. “I get a lot of my looks from her.” 

In the photo stood a short, spindly little woman, dressed to the nines. She was beautiful and very happy looking, but the only problem with the photo was the woman was obviously Latina while Billy looked about as white as a sheet ghost. 

Klaus and Vanya cocked their heads to the side, trying to figure it out, both looking at the picture then back at Billy. 

“I’m just kidding, I’m adopted.” Billy said pulling his phone back and putting it back in his pocket. “She’s great though, big fan of your work.” 

“Oh!” Klaus said clapping his hands. “Fascinating. So, Diego, you found yourself a fellow mama’s boy. Was that on his dating profile? ‘Interests include leather and knives. You have to care about your mom, no exceptions.’”

Klaus yelped as Diego kicked him under the table. 

Vanya looked to Billy, Billy looked back at her with the same amused and bewildered expression. 

Billy raised his eyebrows, jerking his head to tell Vanya silently to keep watching as Diego and Klaus bickered over the table like they used to do as kids. 

Vanya never liked arguments, so she was going to try to change the subject, but Billy seemed at ease watching it, his eyes just switched back and forth between Diego and Klaus. 

His eyes. She hadn’t noticed them before. 

They were grey. 

Not in the way blue was sometimes grey, but as in his irises were exponentially large, grey like her sweater, swirled like the storm clouds, only a small margin she could make out as his pupil. 

The waitress came, brought them all waters, and said she’d come back after watching Klaus and Diego squabble. 

“What do you do for work?” Vanya said, still thinking about his eyes. 

Klaus and Diego stopped at that, looking back to Billy. 

“I’m an art dealer.” Billy said. 

“Sounds boring.” Klaus said.

“You’re right. It is.” Billy agreed. 

How did Diego end up with an art dealer? Well, that really wasn’t Vanya’s place to judge. 

“How long have you two been dating?” She asked, 

“About six months.” Billy said. 

She watched as his hand reached for Diego’s, then as Diego’s glare towards Klaus switched and turned soft to Billy. 

“Six months! When’s the baby due? Diego doesn’t stick around that long for anything. Is it a shotgun wedding? Is your mom gonna hold the shotgun or can I? I’m a good shot, trust me.” Klaus said. 

“Baby’s due in September. We’re naming it after you.” Billy said, pointing at him with his straw. 

“Yeah, we’re naming it ‘little shit who can’t shut up.’” Diego said. 

Klaus made some face at them, before Diego could say anything the waitress returned to take their orders.

After their orders were put in, conversation died down. Vanya would ask a standard question every once in a while, Billy would politely answer. Klaus would ask something ridiculous and both Billy and Diego would answer him, Diego with something along the lines of ‘knock it off’ and Billy would go along with it to make Klaus laugh. 

Whenever Billy made Klaus laugh, Diego got a look, something she didn’t know, something she never got to see. It was something soft, kind, happy. 

That was the thing Vanya noted the most. Diego looked happy. Billy made Diego happy. 

Once they’d all eaten, Billy tried to pick up the tab but Vanya refused, she could pay for herself. Klaus on the other hand was more than thankful. 

“Listen, Billy, for this, if you need anything, I mean anything, don’t hesitate to let me know.” Klaus babbled at Billy as he paid at the register.

Billy didn’t acknowledge that one. 

“Klaus, get the fuck outside before I put your head through the window.” Diego growled. 

Klaus nodded, scrambling out of there and into the parking lot like when you shine lights on cockroaches. 

Diego and Billy waited by the door as Vanya paid, she could hear them talking softly to each other. 

“I told you it’d be okay.” Billy said. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Diego said, his voice had that same tenderness his gaze had held for Billy. 

“When am I not?” Billy asked. 

Vanya smiled at the cashier and to herself. 

Maybe it was because she’d never really been around a healthy relationship before, but all of this made something inside her relax. 

Maybe, if Diego could find someone, she could too. 

She made her way to them, they were still talking but ended their conversation as she stood in front of them. 

“It was really nice meeting you, Vanya.” Billy said, sticking his hand out. 

Vanya shook it. 

“Thanks. I really enjoyed meeting you too. Maybe sometime I could get you and your mom tickets to one of our other concerts?” She asked. 

Billy shook his head. 

“No no, my mom would tell me ‘Billy, can you not afford tickets? Do you rely on nepotism now?’” He said. “I will take her to more, just, don’t worry about tickets, the arts need funding.” 

Vanya smiled. 

“Well, I’m gonna start the car. Bye Vanya!” Billy said, opening the door with his back. 

In a quick, sudden movement, Billy surged forward and placed a kiss on Diego’s cheek. Diego held his cheek and shot a look back at Billy who just grinned. 

“Ha! Gotcha! Okay, bye, actually this time.” Billy said, waving as he left. 

Then it was Vanya and Diego. 

They fell silent. 

She had realized that her and Diego hadn’t talked the whole time, it was just her and Billy. 

“I like him.” Vanya said, breaking the silence. 

“Really?” Diego said, head picking up from his gaze at his boots. 

“Yeah.” She said. 

Then it was quiet again. 

She didn’t know what to say. Diego was trusting her, letting her in closer, but she never did the same, Diego never wanted to come closer to her though. 

“It’s...I don’t know, I haven’t felt this way in so long. I know, it’s weird ‘cause me and you, we’re not...we don’t always,” he trailed. 

“See eye to eye?” She supplied. 

“To put it lightly, yeah. But Vanya, you’ve been the last to know about so much for so long, and, this is something good for once and, I don’t know,” Diego said, shaking his head. “Maybe we could find more common ground.” 

He wanted to be closer. Maybe Billy helped him with that, maybe he came to it on his own, but the sentiment was the same. 

“It’s okay. Thank you for letting me meet him.” She said, reaching for his shoulder. 

Diego stiffened as she touched him for a moment, then he put his hand on her shoulder as well. 

“Thank you for liking him.” He said. 

Thank you for getting close, Vanya supplied. 

“Yeah, yeah. It’s not exactly hard, if he was a woman…” she trailed, smiling up at him. 

Diego rolled his eyes. 

“Christ. I’ve had to beat Klaus off with a stick, not you too.” Diego said, pulling his hand away and folding his hands over his chest. 

“Hey, I’m just saying you chose well.” She said. 

Together they left the diner. Vanya scanned the parking lot for Klaus, only to find him leaned up against Diego’s car, smoking a cigarette and talking to Billy. 

“Night, Vanya.” Diego said. “I gotta go fend Klaus off of Billy. He’s too polite to tell him to fuck off, yet.” 

Vanya shook her head as she chuckled. 

“Goodnight, Diego.”

**Author's Note:**

> Vanya is my baby and I will ride or die for her. She just wants to be involved with her family. 
> 
> Also...some angst is coming so get ready for that in a bit. 
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day and are always appreciated!! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at @trixies-allstar-crown


End file.
